<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paura by HataHaruHeart97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456769">Paura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HataHaruHeart97/pseuds/HataHaruHeart97'>HataHaruHeart97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Trauma, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HataHaruHeart97/pseuds/HataHaruHeart97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marta si alzò con calma, lasciando Julio dormire ancora un po'.<br/>Aveva seriamente bisogno di un caffè per iniziare bene la mattina.<br/>Andò in cucina e iniziò a preparare la moka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marta si alzò con calma, lasciando Julio dormire ancora un po'.<br/>
Aveva seriamente bisogno di un caffè per iniziare bene la mattina.<br/>
Andò in cucina e iniziò a preparare la moka.<br/>
Non notò, però, Julio che si era appena alzato, pochi istanti dopo di lei, raggiungendola.<br/>
«Buongiorno amore.» Le disse e lei si voltò, sorridendogli, seppur ancora assonnata.<br/>
Senza pensarci mise una mano sulla sua spalla e fu allora che Julio scattò indietro, di colpo, senza neppure pensarci. I suoi occhi si sgranarono e cadde a terra, spaventato.<br/>
Marta non disse nulla, si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo.<br/>
Era successo tutto qualche mese prima, all'epoca ancora per Julio farsi toccare o sfiorare era possibile, ma adesso... a fatica dormivano insieme. Era un incubo, seppur Marta sapesse che non era colpa loro.<br/>
Era stato violentato e seppur fosse successo da adulto -aveva venticinque anni- era stato detto loro, da professionisti, che la ripresa non sarebbe stata facile, se ci sarebbe stata.<br/>
Il contatto fisico era vietato.<br/>
Era da mesi che non avevano rapporti, che cercavano, entrambi, di avvicinarsi, ma sempre col solito risultato.<br/>
Marta lo sfiorava, lui andava nel panico, nonostante fosse la sua compagna da tempo il trauma era stato troppo forte.<br/>
«Pe... perdonami.» Si alzò, cercando di calmarsi e trattenendo le lacrime.<br/>
Ogni volta che qualcuno lo sfiorava, diceva, rivedeva quella scena.<br/>
Da capo.<br/>
Marta scosse la testa.<br/>
«Non è colpa tua. Vuoi un caffè?» Sorrise, seppur in cuor suo tutto ciò le faceva un male incredibile.<br/>
Lui annuì, cercando, con calma, di tenere a bada i ricordi e il dolore.<br/>
Volevano seriamente superarla insieme.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>